Software bugs can cause server applications to crash, which makes these services unavailable. A solution to improve the availability of server service is to form a cluster of two or more servers to service multiple users in a high availability configuration (HA). The high availability solution, such as a Sun Cluster™ and a Veritas Cluster Server™, can provide for another server to provide similar functionality when server applications fail on a first server. Some HA frameworks are constructed for specific implementation for one customer who has multiple clients using the HA cluster of servers. For complex server software that involves multiple processes with dependencies, implementing an agent for every framework with all the complexity to detect failures and initiate restart may be impractical and prone to errors.